Enbizaka no Shitateya
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: " Ren por que nunca vienes a mi, por que siempre me engañas... sabes me haces mucho daño cuando estas con otras pero... tengo que pensar en mi trabajo" Tamamura Tamao Song fic


**Hola, gracias por leer. **

**Bueno aquí les traigo un song fic, que es el primero que escribo, la cancion es de vocaloid, la canta megurine Luka.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Bueno una pequeña advertencia jejej, bueno no lo lean si no quieren leer a una Tamao yandere, o no les gusta ver de esa forma a Tamao.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Enbizaka no shitateya**_

_**(La sastrería de Enbizaka)**_

_**POV Tamao**_

En un pueblo muy tranquilo de Enbizaka, en el cual yo vivía, yo una joven costurera tengo una sastrería, soy muy amable, casi envidiable, le caigo bien a todo el pueblo, todos me quieren.  
Aparte que soy muy hábil en mí trabajo. Soy el tema de conversación en todo el pueblo, todos hablan de mí.

_En la esquina de Enbizaka_

_Una joven señorita tiene una sastrería_

_Con buena actitud y amabilidad_

_Ella es el tema de conversación en la zona._

Pero ¿qué es lo que tengo en la mente?, ¿por qué me atormento tanto?, ya no puedo trabajar como siempre... ah sí claro, estoy enamorada de un hombre infiel, aquel hombre que es mi esposo, aquel hombre que era codiciado por varias mujeres, Ren Tao. Realmente no lo entiendo, si él tiene a alguien tan hermosa como yo, tan amable… ¿Por qué nunca viene a casa?

_¿Qué es lo que tiene en la mente?_

_Está enamorada de un infiel_

_Aunque él tiene a alguien como yo_

_Nunca viene a casa._

Pero debo dejar de pensar en eso, debo dejar de pensar en que me eres infiel, tengo trabajo por hacer, tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo. Agarro mis tijeras con una mano, empiezo a trabajar, debo dejar de distraerme.

_Pero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo_

_Llevo mis tijeras en una mano._

Las tijeras que utilizo para realizar mi trabajo, de cortar y cortar, son las tijeras de mi madre, las que ella misma utilizaba para su trabajo, cortar y cortar, las que me heredo a mí para cumplir con la labor de las tijeras. Empiezo a afilar las tijeras, si las afilo más, seguramente cortaran mejor. Tiene que estar muy filosa para que cuerte mejor.

_Son las tijeras de costura_

_Que usaba mi madre_

_Mientras más las afile_

_Mejor cortaran._

El pueblo es el mismo de siempre, nada fuera de lo normal, siempre mucha calma, mucha tranquilidad y paz. El mismo de siempre. Ren hoy te vi caminando por la calle principal, pero estabas con una mujer de larga cabellera plateada, ¿Qué haces con ella?, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?, no vez que sufro.

_En el pueblo siempre es lo mismo_

_Tanta calma para una vida de paz_

_Hoy lo vi en la calle principal_

_¿Quién es la chica que está a tu lado?_

Aquella hermosa mujer llevaba un kimono de color rojo, que combinaba con sus ojos color rubí, aquella se veía realmente hermosa con ese kimono, su larga cabellera plateada, su tersa piel blanca y sus ojos color rubí, Ren te comportaste realmente amigable con aquella, parecían muy conocidos, demasiado cercanos. No me podía controlar, aquello era demasiado para mí, me duele tanto verte así, lo mejor sería dar la vuelta e irme para no verte y así sufrir.

_Con un kimono rojo que le quedaba bien_

_Tú parecías amigable con la hermosa mujer_

_No me pude controlar_

_Daré la vuelta y me iré a retirar._

Pero no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo, no puedo dejarlo así. Cogí mis tijeras, tenía que llevarlas a hacer su trabajo, tenía que llevarlas a recortar… la encontré al otro lado del pueblo, tenía que hacer trabajar a mis tijeras, tenía que hacerlas recortar. Tenía que recortarla… Empecé a llorar por lo que me haces Ren, mis mejillas se encontraban totalmente mojadas por tu culpa Ren, pero empezare a trabajar, empezare a entallar aquel kimono rojo a mi medida con mis tijeras.

_Pero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo_

_Llevo mis tijeras en una mano_

_Mojare mis mejillas con lágrimas _

_Y entallare el kimono enfrente de mí._

Hoy el pueblo estaba algo raro, todos andaban muy inquietos, parece que un crimen ocurrió, habían asesinado a alguien, la calma se perdió. Ren hoy te vi en el puente, otra vez me haces esto, esta vez estabas con una chica de una hermosa larga cabellera celeste. ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Quién es ella?, Ren te gusta hacerme sufrir ¿no?

_El pueblo parecía tener un día inquieto_

_Por un raro crimen_

_Te vi hoy frente al puente_

_¿Quién es la chica que está a tu lado?_

Ren hoy te veías realmente triste, ¿por qué será?, la hermosa chica, de piel blanca, ojos de color celeste y esa hermosa cabellera larga celeste, te estaba consolando, porque buscaste consuelo en otra parte, yo te hubiera consolado pero como siempre buscas a otra. Aquella hermosa chica llevaba una faja verde con costuras celeste, realmente se veía bien en ella. Ahora lo entiendo este tipo de chicas te gustan ¿nove Ren?

_Se veía deprimente el día de hoy_

_La chica de hermoso cabello lo consoló_

_La faja verde se veía bien en ella_

_Así que ese es el tipo de chicas que te gustan._

Pero no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo, tengo que realizar mi trabajo, no lo puedo dejar. Alcé mis tijeras con una mano, mis tijeras tenían que hacer su trabajo, tenían que recortar para así poder hacer mi trabajo… la encontré bajo el puente, estaba sola, tengo que hacer trabajar a mis tijeras, tengo que hacerlas recortar, tengo que recortarla… Ren mis ojos están completamente inflamados de tanto llorar, siempre estoy llorando por ti Ren, pero así mismo empecé a fijar la faja para que me quede.

_Pero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo_

_Llevo mis tijeras en una mano_

_Con mis inflamados ojos rojos_

_Comencé a fijar la faja_

Hoy el pueblo está más raro que ayer, está más inquieto que ayer, otro crimen ocurrió hoy, asesinaron a otra persona. Ren hoy te vi frente a la tienda de horquillas, realmente no te cansas de hacerme esto, esta vez estabas con una chica de hermosa corta cabellera rubia. ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Quién es ella?, Ren sabes que me duele ¿no?

_El pueblo se está inquietando más_

_Había ocurrido otro crimen_

_Hoy te vi frente a la tienda de horquillas_

_¿Quién es la chica que está a tu lado?_

Ren esa chica no es demasiado joven para ti, pero que piensas esa chica es muy joven para ti, pero no podía negar que era muy hermosa. A esa hermosa chica, de piel blanca, pequeña, ojos de color miel, y una cabellera rubia que era muy corto, Le compraste una horquilla de aquella tienda, esa horquilla le quedaba muy bien, combinaba con su cabello rubio. Ren pero que haces, no ves que yo estoy para ti y tú te metes con niñas, realmente no lo entiendes, no te das cuenta, estas ciego.

_Esa chica parece muy joven_

_Él compro una horquilla amarilla para ella_

_¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

_Eres realmente ciego._

Pero tengo que pensar en mi trabajo, tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo, no puedo dejarlo así. Cojo mis tijeras, tengo que hacerlas trabajar, tengo que hacerlas recortar… la encontré del otro lado de la feria, mis tijeras tenían que trabajar, mis tijeras tenían que recortar, tenía que recortarla… Ren sabes encontré una horquilla amarilla, pero no entiendo por qué mis tijeras tiene un color raro, tienen un color carmesí, bueno no importa seguro luego desaparecerán. Ren hoy también trabajare con ánimos, todo por ti.

_Pero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo_

_Llevo mis tijeras en una mano_

_Esto es raro porque están de este color_

_Trabajare con ánimos de nuevo_

Ren por fin termine con mi trabajo, termine con todo lo que tenía que hacer, ya tengo tiempo libre. Ren cariño quiero que me vengas a verme, quiero que vengas por mí pero si no vienes por mí, esta vez no me quedare de brazos cruzados, esta vez iré yo por ti, Ren cariño.

_He terminado mi trabajo_

_Que alegría ven a verme_

_Si no vienes a verme_

_Entonces yo iré por ti._

"_**Las tijeras están hechas con dos navajas.**_

_**Ellas llevan su tarea empezando a abrir y cerrar una y otra vez.**_

_**Me gustaría casarme con alguien con quien me lleve bien, eso era lo que decía mi madre"**_

Ren sabes llevo un kimono rojo, igual al que aquella de ojos rubí usaba, una faja verde con costuras celestes, igual al que aquella de hermosa larga cabellera celeste usaba, una horquilla amarilla, igual a la que le compraste a aquella niña de corto cabello y rubio. Ren ahora si me convertí en el tipo de chica que te gusta, no te me puedes negar ahora… ¿No me veo hermosa?

_Kimono rojo_

_Faja verde_

_Horquilla amarilla_

_Pongo en mi cabello_

_Me convertí en el tipo de chica que te gusta._

_¿Cómo es que con esto no soy hermosa?_

Hoy el pueblo es un caos total, todos están realmente inquietos, ya no existe paz, hoy un hombre fue asesinado por alguien, nadie sabe quién lo hiso, aquel hombre fue asesinado junto con su familia, su familia de cuatro fue asesinada por alguien, me pregunto quién será.

_Hoy el pueblo ha caído al caos_

_Un hombre fue asesinado hoy_

_Una familia de cuatro_

_Fue asesinada por alguien._

Ren por que te comportas así, sabes andas algo raro. Hoy en la mañana te encontré y me dijiste… "Hola es un placer conocerte" por qué me hablabas como si fuera una extraña, si soy tu esposa, porque te referiste a mí de esa manera, no soy una extraña para ti, y eso que me arregle tan bien para ti.

_Además de esto él ha actuado horrible_

"_Hola es un placer conocerte" dijo_

_Habla como si estuviera con un extraño_

_Parecía como si le estuviera hablando a un extraño._

Pero tengo que pensar en mi trabajo, concentrarme en mi trabajo, no puedo distraerme. Cojo las tijeras con mi mano, las llevo a trabajar, las llevo a recortar… Lo vi ahí, solo, las tijeras tenían que hacer su trabajo, tenían que recortar, tengo que recortarlo… Ren sabes ahora mis tijeras tienen un extraño color carmesí, ¿por qué será?, bueno no importa, sonreí, lo mejor sería empezar a afilar mis tijeras para que así puedan cortar mejor.

_Pero tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo_

_Llevo mis tijeras en una mano_

_Las tijeras que ahora están pintadas de rojo_

_Mientras mas las afile mejor cortaran._

Tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, dejar de pensar en ti, Ren, tengo que seguir cortando y afilar mis tijeras para que puedan cortar mejor, para poder hacer mejor mi trabajo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Una familia entera fue asesinada, la familia Tao, primero la esposa Jeanne, luego la hija mayor Pilika, después la hija menor Anna, y por último el esposo Ren, nadie sabe quién los mato.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Fin…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por leer, muchas gracias, desde que escuche esta cancion me imagine a una Tamao con ese papel parecia muy perfecto y me deje llevar por la imaginacion jejeje  
**

**Bueno y que tal les parecio, les gusto o no o… tal vez… solo tal vez me quieren lanzar un tomatazo es muy bienvenido jeejejeje, bueno dejen un review si porfa no sean mal s jejejejej**

**Bueno me despido.**

**Se depide Liz.**


End file.
